Home
by BB-lover14
Summary: Castle needs time to think, but Beckett knows just where to find him. *Minor spoilers for 5x24*


**A/N I got Inspiration for this from the Watershed promo picture particularly the swing ones. So ? Minor spoilers? I hope you enjoy it... **

**I don't own Castle sadly**.

They had fought, it had become bitter and twisted by the end. He had stormed off into the afternoon, she was left standing there wondering what had happened. She had just wanted to talk but things had become so heated until it had boiled over and hell broke out. She knew that the conversation was never expected to end well but this took the biscuit. She had been fretting over how to bring the topic up for hours. Bile had risen into her throat as she had begun the talk just an hour earlier. The words that first left her mouth, were jumbled and made no sense at all. He had laughed at her, she however just got frustrated. She had finally spat the words out and that is when his smug look had worn off.

" Castle, I've been offered a job with the F.B.I in Michigan. I'm thinking about taking it."

The hardest phrase she had ever had to say to him. She wasn't sure where this would lead them as a couple…. Would they still be a couple at all? She loved and adored this man but she couldn't define where they were going and this left seeds of doubt in her mind. The job offer had been brought up after a collaboration between the two teams on the last case. It was not where she had imagined her career going but it was a brilliant chance. Would she be stupid to just let it slip through her fingers?

Things had gone down from that sentence. Questions had arisen why? What about us? Where are we heading?. Questions that neither of them could fully and honestly answer. They had disagreed, harsh words were exchanged, tears were released. Then he had stormed out of his own place, left her standing in the kitchen, in shock. Her body numb to the outside world, her mind filled with words, questions and answers.

She willed herself to move, she needed to find him and make things right once again. She grabbed her keys, phone and her purse, shoving them in her jean pockets. Took her Leather jacket off the coat rack and tugged it on. She checked nothing was left on before exiting the loft and pulling the door to behind her.

She pushed the button for the lift and waited the few seconds for it to arrive at her level. She got on, pushed for ground floor and stood at the back off to one side. Leaning against the handrail, letting her head fall back and rest on the mirrored side.

The lift stopped at the next floor, the doors opened with a ding and an elderly woman walked on. She gave Kate a smile in acknowledgement, but she didn't notice. Her eyes shut as she let her mind run over scenarios of her life. The woman didn't take offence she seemed to sense a tension in the younger woman, posture and aura. Finally the lift touched down on the ground floor, Kate pushed off the wall and headed out. Only now did she notice the other woman and gave her a small smile.

She had a small inkling that she knew where Castle had gone, but she couldn't be sure. She stood on the steps for a good five minutes scouring each direction for a hint of him. A noise to the left of her made her jump a little.

" Miss Beckett, he went left, if that is what you're pondering over.."

She looks to her left and comes face to face with the building's door man. She smirks trust Malcolm to know, she thanks him before heading in the direction he stated. She is quite sure of the place Castle has gone now. The one place where she went to think on that stormy night, the one place where she told him that her walls where coming down two years ago. She makes her way through the mid afternoon crowds, city workers and tourists combined. She has to dodge a couple of dogs and a few kids that run in her path but she is soon at her destination.

She walks through the south-west gate of central park, takes in the familiar view before her. A place that makes her feel home, the smells, the sounds, and sights of a beautiful green area hidden inside a vast, busy industrial landscape. It takes her another five minutes of walking before she spots him, exactly where she thought he would be.

She isn't sure if he has seen her yet, he is facing away, sitting on the molded rubber seat of the swings. She takes the one next to him but faces the opposite direction. Pushes back with her legs until they're level and she can see his face.

"Castle, you need to talk to me, tell what is going on in that creative mind of yours."

For the first time since her arrival he looks at her, his blue orbs piercing hers. She can see he has cried and that breaks her heart just a bit more. Her heart all ready so fragile from the fight, she is not sure she can embrace it for what might happen next. She wants to reach out and touch him, lay a hand on his arm but she won't she needs him to be ready to let her. She doesn't think he is going to answer when he starts to talk. He looks back at the world before him, almost like he can't face saying directly to her.

" I can't tell you where we will be in 10 years, 10 months, 10 days or even 10 minutes Kate. There is no way of knowing, I could get hit by a bus and never see it coming. However I can tell you that I love you, that I'm fully invested in us. Whatever the future may put in my path I want you to be by my side helping to guide me through. I want us to grow old together, I want to hold your hand at the end. My heart is broken without you to hold it together, I am only half the man I wish to be without you. So if that means moving to Michigan for work then so be it. I will adjust, I can write anywhere as long as it is with you."

He turns to look at her, takes her hand in his, rubbing his thumb in circles on her palm. She feels the tears that have pricked the corners of her eyes fall. they make a salty river down her cheeks splashing on to her jacket below. She comes to the realization that she doesn't need to think about the offer anymore, she knows the answer. She pulls out her phone and makes a call to Agent Shaw. Castle is just looking at her with confusion, he goes to pull his hand away but she grips it tightly. She needs to feel his skin on hers, to feel the electricity as it buzzes between them.

Shaw picks up on the second ring, immediately chatting away. She doesn't want to be rude but she cuts her off.

"Jordan, I've come to a decision…I'm going to decline the offer for the post in Michigan."

Shaw asks her why and she simply replies…

" I have everything I need here in New York."

She hears Castle take in a sharp breath, she wraps up the conversation and puts down the phone. She looks straight at him, the tears flowing freely now. He is also crying, he stands up and pulls her up to standing. He takes both her hands in his larger ones.

"Are you sure Kate?"

She takes her right hand out of his grip and cups his left cheek.

" I just need you, I love you Castle."

" Move in with me?"

She doesn't need to think about. Ask her even a day ago and she would have pondered.

"Yes, I would love to Castle."

His mouth is on hers before she can finish saying his name, his hand weaved into her hair as his other hand inches her forward into his personal space. The kiss is full of raw emotion, the best kiss she has ever had. She pours everything into it, her arms looped around his neck. They break the kiss when there lungs almost burn with the craving for air. He takes her hand and walks them home….**.No you're not alone I'm going to make this place your home.**

**A/N I hope you liked it...just my take on events.**


End file.
